


You Are Surrounding All My Surroundings

by clique_sinnxr



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clique_sinnxr/pseuds/clique_sinnxr
Summary: Basically Ryan and Brendon are teachers. Their students are cool. Spencer is freaking amazing.





	1. Faux Pas

(Ryan POV)

I had to wake up at 4:00 am this morning. I just got a job as the music theory teacher at Palo Verde High School, I have to be there at 6 in the morning. On a Monday. I need to choose a look for my first day of work. I settle on light eyeliner and a classic t-shirt and jeans.

I finally get out of the house at 5. Oh my god, I have to get to my class soon. I will probably be fired if I arrive to my job late on my first day. Thankfully, the first class I have to teach is only at 7:00, so I have about an hour of prep-time. Still, it's better to be there on time. I race into the administrative office to get my badge and classroom keys. The lady hands me a pass that looks like it says "404."

I head down the hallway, looking for Room 404. Found it! Wow, it really is early. Why does this school have classes that start at 6:00? Who is awake at this godforsaken hour?. "FUCK, it's early," I sigh as I barge into the room. I hear a shocked gasp, and slowly look up. THERE ARE STUDENTS INSIDE. I am so dead. They are all staring up at me, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. The really hot teacher... No, Ryan, snap out of it! The teacher (really hot) also gapes at me for the slightest second. I look down, embarrassed. 

"Brendon - I mean Mr. Urie! I think that's Mr. Ross, the new music theory teacher." says a boy in the back with neon yellow curly hair and a nose ring. 

"Thank you, Josh," says the teacher, apparently Mr. Urie. Wow, an interesting last name for a very interesting man... He has thick coffee colored hair and sparkling brown eyes. His eyes contain multitudes of emotions, but mostly amusement and surprise.  I notice the sleeves of his long-sleeved shirt are rolled up to expose several tattoos. I can't tear my eyes away from this beautiful man.  "I think you're in room 409," said Mr. Urie in a rich, silky voice, walking towards me. My knees buckled a little hearing his beautiful voice, and my breathing quickens slightly. He reaches for my hand, and I show him the pass given to me earlier. "I see, it does look like it says 404, but the top is curved a bit. See? A nine!"

"I am so sorry, Mr. Urie, for disturbing your class," I apologize.

"It's totally fine. You have most of these students any way after I'm finished with their band lesson, and they would never give you away." Mr. Urie says in a confidential tone. I blush slightly and look down. 

"Sorry, again," I say to the class, then make my way to room 409. I make sure the classroom is empty and sit down, thinking of only one thing. Brendon Urie, with his beautiful eyes and his unforgettable voice.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

(Brendon POV)

"Take it from the top. 5, 6, 7, 8..." I count the band off and they begin to play Karma Police by Radiohead. "Josh, pay attention," I sigh as I pass his chair. He grins up at me, and I squint, feigning blindness from his neon hair. It really is too fucking early in the morning for me to have to see bright yellow hair. As band teacher, I had to get to school by 6:00 to teach my first class. On a Monday. UGH! The door swings open. Everyone stops playing the song.

"FUCK, it's early," a soft and melodious, yet frustrated, voice sounds from the doorway. I gasp quietly. A gorgeous man about my age stumbles in, carrying a hall pass, keys, and a large backpack. He stops short when he notices the students (and perhaps myself as well, or maybe that's just wishful thinking) staring at him. 

"Brendon - I mean Mr. Urie! I think that's Mr. Ross, the new music theory teacher." says Josh. (I'm a cool teacher. I let my students call me by my first name) The man standing in the doorway nods slightly, unsure of what was going on. To be honest, he looked a little uneasy after having cursed in front of thirty students on his first day. And really cute. WOW, Brendon, stop it - you don't even know this guy. Stop staring! Josh just said something!

"Thank you, Josh," I was able to get out. I glance at Mr. Ross, teasing him with my eyes, hoping he notices me. I smirk at him, and he flushes slightly. "I think you're in room 409," I say, walking towards him. His breathing quickens slightly. I flash a smile at him, and he attempts a weak one in return. Is that--I think it is! His gorgeous light brown eyes are framed with a little eyeliner, which makes them all that more striking. Look away, Brendon!  

I reach towards his hand, and he shows me the pass most likely given to him at the administrative office. "404" is scrawled messily across the piece of paper. No, I think the last number is a 9. Goddamn, the secretary's handwriting is terrible. "I see, it does look like it says 404, but the top is curved a bit. See? A nine!" I say reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Urie, for disturbing your class," he apologizes. Damn, he's so sweet and polite, I just want to hug him. 

"It's totally fine. You have most of these students any way after I'm finished with their band lesson, and they would never give you away." I whisper to him secretively. He turns red and looks down at his shoes.

"Sorry, again," he says to the class, and leaves the room. I continue to stare at his retreating form until the door swings shut behind him.

"You liiiiiiiike him!" Debby, Josh's girlfriend states in a sing-songy voice. Yes, I totally do.

"What- I - What- I have no idea what you're talking about," I stutter. Josh looks at me knowingly, while reaching for Debby's hand. "Arrgh, fine, but don't expect anything to come of it," I concede. "There is no way---" I was cut off by the bell ringing, signalling the end of class. "See you tomorrow at 6, class!" The students groan disappointedly, but make their way to music theory class.


	3. Staring Is A Crime

(Ryan POV)

"Good Morning, Class! As you probably may have unfortunately heard during band class, I am Mr. Ross, but you can call me Ryan, Mr. Ryan, Mr. Ross, Ryro, or anything else that fits your fancy," I say to the group of students walking into my classroom. "I heard you play, and it seems like you are pretty good at music. Since it's my first day, I just want to get to know everybody. So we'll say our full names and hobbies. If we have time at the end of class, you can ask me as many questions as you like. I'll start. I'm Ryan Ross and I like to play and write music."

"I'll go next, if that's okay, Ryro," Josh, I think that's his name, speaks up. "I'm Josh Dun, and I like playing the drums and hanging with my best friend Tyler," He smiles at the guy sitting next to him.

"I'm Tyler Joseph," the guy sitting next to Josh speaks up. "I like singing and playing music." I go through the rest of the class, and soon, I know all of the students' names. There are still fifteen minutes of class left.

"You guys can ask me whatever you want now, but keep it appropriate," I say.

"Well, that's hypocritical for one who barged into our band lesson saying---" Josh starts, but I cut him off. 

"Fine, you can ask anything," I concede. "But not a word of this to anyone outside of this classroom."

"Do you like Brendon?" a girl in the back of the class, Sarah, asks teasingly. What a question. Brendon Urie. The name I can't stop thinking about, even though I just met him less than an hour ago. An image of perfection.

"Ryan, the question?" Sarah snaps me out of my daze. I shake my head a few times to clear it. 

"Guys, he totally does!!!" Tyler pipes up.

"What? No.... I don't know what you're talking about!" I floundered for words, trying to cover it up. 

"That's exactly what Br--" Tyler started excitedly. Josh cuts him off, placing his hand over Tyler's mouth. Exactly what? Exactly what Brendon said? No, probably just wishful thinking again...

"Anyway, your first real lesson starts tomorrow. And don't even think of asking me that question again, or anything related to it," I scold them jokingly.

"Sure thing, Ryro," Sarah says, smirking at me.

"Class dismissed," I sigh, and go to open the door. The students file out, then I walk to the staff room. Opening the door, I see Brendon - I mean Mr. Urie - trying in vain to fill a cup of coffee. "What are you doing?" I ask him, slightly concerned by his violent slapping on the large beverage dispenser.

He looks up, startled. "I need coffee! It's too early for this shit!" He groans, still slapping the coffee machine. 

"You mean you don't know how to use the coffee machine?" I ask, biting my lip to keep from bursting into laughter. His eyes go to my lip and he blushes slightly. I blush profusely, noticing his sudden attention. God, he's so beautiful. We stand there, staring at each other for a few seconds until another teacher, Mr. Weekes, I think, walks in. That snaps me out of my daze, and I move toward the coffee machine. "You click that button," I gesture wildly at the "coffee" button on the coffee machine. Brendon rolls his eyes and collects his coffee.

"See you later," Brendon says and walks out of the room, clutching the coffee as if it was his long lost lover. I'm totally not jealous.


	4. Who Could Have More?

(Brendon POV)

The Next Morning:

Class is about to start, and all my students are in the classroom already. Just as the first bell rings, Ryan rushes into the classroom. "Don't worry, Bren, I know which class to go to today. I just borrowed something yesterday, and I want to get it back." He hands me a box of dry-erase markers with a note taped to the top. "Okay, have a good class, and see you all next period," he says to the class.

"Bye Ryan!" the class says back, and immediately after the door closes behind him, they all look at me with increasing interest.

"Bren? That's a new one," Josh says, smirking at me.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." I frown at him and tap the white board threateningly with the box of markers I'm still clutching tightly in my hands.

"What's that?" he asks pointing at the box of markers.

"You know perfectly well it's just a box of markers, Josh, so just sit down and stop talking," I try to scold. "Nope, I can't do the teacher voice. Just shut up."

"Well, are you going to read the note at least?" Tyler asks.

"Who says there's a note?" I exclaim, trying to cover the neatly folded piece of paper with my hand.

"Just read the freaking note!" half the class yells at me.

"Fine," I say and rip the note off of the small cardboard box. I slowly unfold the note, burning with anticipation. It says:

"Let's get coffee some time. Don't worry, you won't need to make it, because I know how hard that is for you...

(555)-223-9985

xx - Ryan"

As I read the note my face grew more and more red. I finally looked up to see the entire class staring at me with growing smiles on their faces. I smooth the note between my fingers several times then fold it once more and place it in my shirt pocket. The students continue to smirk at me. Not caring that they saw, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and carefully punched in the number from memory. I placed the phone back in my pocket and finally faced their inquisitive but smug faces.

"What did it say?" Josh asked.

"None of your concern, yellow-haired vagabond," I say dramatically.

"You got his number!" Sarah squealed.

"Guys, you know what this means," Tyler said. "They--"

"Class dismissed!" I cut Tyler off before he could finish his sentence. The students reluctantly filed out of the classroom as I ushered them out. I reached for the note one more time just so I could take in his messy but thoughtful scrawl.

 


	5. The Note

(Ryan POV):

I'm going to do it. What's the point of just sitting around and waiting for things to happen? I'm going to ask Brendon out. GOD, I'm so fucking nervous. But I can't stop thinking about him. I borrowed something from him yesterday. When I return it, I'll just stick a note to it. No. That's tacky. What should I do? I'm freaking out!

Ok. I'll just do it. I'll write the note. But what should I say? Should I be serious? Should I make a joke? If I make a joke, what should it be? Wait. Wait. I know he loves coffee. I'll just ask him to get coffee. Wait! I have the perfect joke! He sucks at making coffee. I'll find a way to work that in. I should probably give him my number too, just in case.

I finally finished writing the note and taped it to the box of erasers.  Taking the box and all my theory textbooks, I got in the car and drove to school. I was initially going to give him the note at break time, but as I passed his classroom, I decided to walk in and give it now. Too bad he has a class. Well, they shouldn't mind. I look in the window tentatively, then push open the door quickly. Who cares that my heart is beating a million times per second? Who cares that I can barely breathe? He looks at me quickly, most likely concerned that I forgot which classroom I teach in. His brown eyes sparkle lightly and I almost swoon. No! Snap. Out. Of. It. I put on a confident smile and say: 

"Don't worry, Bren, I know which class to go to today. I just borrowed something yesterday, and I want to get it back." I hand him the box of markers, clearly indicating with my thumb the note on top. "Okay, have a good class, and see you all next period," I say to the class.

"Bye Ryan!" the class says back, and immediately after the door closes behind me, I freeze against the wall. Bren? What the hell was that? Giving him nicknames all of a sudden? Oh I fucked up I fucked up. I rush into my classroom and slam the door behind me. I sit at my desk and begin to pull out my textbooks before my next class. Which starts in ten minutes. I begin to pull out my lesson plans and stack them into neat piles, and soon the students begin to file into my room. All looking at me smugly.

"Good job, Ryan. I've never seen Mr. Urie so shocked he couldn't find the words to say," Jenna, Tyler's girlfriend, says, grinning widely. Oh, crap. He told them.

"Before I say anything," I start. "How much do you know?"

"Relax," Josh says, running his hands through his bright yellow hair. "All we know is that you gave him your number. So where are you taking him?"

"I though that was all you knew. What's up with this interrogation?" I ask indignantly. They all smile sweetly back at me. "Fine. I asked if he wanted to get coffee. You can stop trying to coax any more out of me with your puppy dog faces." 

"You've told us all we needed to know," Tyler says and winks confidentially. I blush and clear my throat loudly. 

"Back to the lesson." And I direct the conversation toward their limited knowledge of music theory. By the end of class, the students are ten times more proficient in theory than when I started. Wow. "Class dismissed," I say and as soon as the students are gone, I go to the break room. 

Right as I'm about to walk into the break room, I hear an agitated voice, presumably talking to someone on the phone. I peer through the window and see Brendon clutching a phone between his hands, gesturing madly and running his hand through his hair as he spoke to the person on the other end. "Stop laughing at me, Spence! I'm not gushing. It was cute! Come, on, you had to have thought that writing it in a note was cute!" I smiled. He was talking about me. Wait. Spence? I knew a Spencer, but I highly doubt that was the Spence he was talking to. Before Brendon can continue ranting like a teenager (a/n oof that hurt me deep inside) I push open the door and he stops dead.

 


	6. Wait, You Know Him Too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking requests again for fics. Fandom options: Basically any band, Percy Jackson, Carry On, Mortal Instruments. (If you don't see your fandom there, just let me know and I'll tell you if it is feasible) :)

(Brendon POV)

After I had dismissed my class, I headed straight to the break room to get my coffee fix for the next 4 hours. Don't judge me for stockpiling coffee in my room. If you were a teacher, you'd understand. My phone buzzed in my pocket. Spencer. It read: "How did your brilliant plan go, lover boy?" Yeah, so maybe I had planned something for today. It may or may not have involved roses. But we'll never know, because I cancelled the plans after I got Ryan's note. I decided to call Spencer and tell him the good news. The phone picked up after the first ring.

"Did you do it? Did you do _it_? Tell me everything!" he eagerly shouted.

"No, Spencer, calm yourself. We didn't do _it_. Get your mind out of the gutter. And no, I couldn't do it."

"Brendon Boyd Urie the Seventeenth, you better have a good reason," I could feel the power of his glare through the phone.

"I promise I have a good reason. So I went to class this morning, and he rushes in. And, I mean, damn. Anyway, so he bursts into my classroom and gives me a box or something of markers, I think? And oh my god, taped to the box was a little note."

Spencer interjects, "And it said, 'Do you want to bang?  Check Yes or Yes'"

"Oh my god Spence, shut the fuck up. No, I open the note and on it he asked me out to coffee. How sweet is that? How freaking cute is that? I just want to hug him!"

Spencer's laugh rings out loud and clear from the speaker. "Your gushing is making me sick."

"Stop laughing at me, Spence! I'm not gushing. It was cute! Come, on, you had to have thought that writing it in a note was cute!" I rambled, running my hand through my hair. And suddenly, the break room door is opened. And Ryan is standing there. Biting his lip, trying not to smile. And I just stop dead, staring at him in pure shock, terror, and embarrassment. "I gotta go, Spence," I murmur into the phone and drop my hand to the side. The line goes dead and I continue to stare, dumbfounded, at Ryan.

His face breaks into the widest smile, lighting his entire face up. He starts to bring his hand up to his face to stifle his laughter, and his eyes sparkle with joy and amusement. I try to focus my fiercest death glare on his laughing form. "What's so funny, Ross?" I try to sound as intimidating as possible. He continues to laugh helplessly.

"You're adorable when you're angry," he manages to get out between bouts of laughter. I couldn't help but watch him. He was beautiful. His wavy brown hair had begun to spill over his eyes, which shone and sparkled, and his face had turned slightly pink. I was captivated.

"Well, I guess I'll have to be angry more often then," I said confidently, and pulled him in for a kiss. At first, he looked at me in shock, then he closed his eyes and sank into the kiss. I smiled against his lips then ran my fingers into his soft hair. The break room door opened, and we broke apart instantly. A very rumpled Spencer Smith stood in the doorway looking shocked but smiling widely, pointing between the two of us. 

"Spencer James Smith, what the everliving fuck are you doing here?" Ryan said calmly, glaring at Spencer. Wait, he knows Spencer? How does he know Spencer?

"Ryan, how do you know Spencer?" I ask.

"I grew up with this idiot here. He's one of my best friends," Ryan says. "How do you know him?"

"We were roommates in college. He's one of _my_  best friends. And Ryan's right, Spencer. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Ooh, I fucking knew it. Ryan called me up the other day and he was like: I got a new job and there's this guy and he's so cute and he's a band teacher. Then Brendon called me and he was like dude there's this new guy at the school named Ryan and he's so pretty and so adorable and wow," Spencer said, looking between the two of us once more. As he was talking, our faces grew more and more red and we looked at each other, embarrassed. "I freaking ship it so hard," he exclaimed.

Ryan and I exchanged one glance then said, simultaneously, "Get the fuck out!" and as Spencer hurried out of the break room, he pulled me in for another kiss. "We are so embarrassing," I whispered. He smiled and pressed his lips against mine one more time.


End file.
